Deaths at Degrassi
by pair-of-monkeys
Summary: C!O!M!P!L!E!T!E!D! There is a killer loose at Degrassi R&R no flames!
1. The Hookup

"Deaths at Degrassi"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters  
  
Jimmy Brooks stared at the clock, as he waited for the end of media immersion. Mr. Simpson just made him so bored; he could barely keep his eyes open.  
"Just 10 min. left." Jimmy thought to himself Then he stared over at the one girl he truly desired. Ellie Nash was taking notes then looked right at him, and smiled sweetly.Then she glanced beside her to her current boyfriend Sean. Then he blew her a kiss.... Jimmy was enraged.  
"Class dismissed" Mr. Simpson said. Finally school was out for the weekend. Jimmy knew it was time. Ellie was sitting down beside Paige when he walked over.  
"Hi Ellie." He said. Paige got up and left. She knew he was gonna ask her out.  
"Hi." She replied.  
"So Ell, would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow?"  
"That'd be great." She said as she smiled.  
"Cool, I'll pick you up at 8:00 ok?"  
"8:00's fine, See ya then" she smiled and walked away.  
"Score!" Spinner shouted as he walked up behind Jimmy.  
"I know!" he said happily.  
"I would still her away if me and my sugar-bear wasn't still goin' out."  
"Sugar-bear? Spin, that's sick." Jimmy replied.  
"So, it's still true" Spin laughed.  
Do you think Sean will be mad?"  
"Duh dude, you still his chick and he doesn't even know yet!" Spin said.  
"Who doesn't know what?" Paige said as she sat down.  
"Jimmy asked Ellie out and Sean still doesn't know." Spin answered.  
"Oh Jimmy, your such a pimp." She said sarcastically.  
"I know." He joked.  
"Oh gosh, school's been out for 30 min. and here we are just sitting around."  
"I better go before Dylan kills me!" Paige said.  
"Bye hun I love ya!" Spinner replied.  
"Before you go Paige, there's a party at my house tonight, spread the word. I was so excited about Ellie I forgot all about it." Jimmy said.  
"okay" she said.  
  
Sorry it was short....I'll write more next time. Next chapter: Something exciting happens at Jimmy's party! 


	2. Death and Disappointment

Later at Jimmy's party:  
  
"Nice party Jimmy." Spin said putting his arm around his sister, Kendra.  
"Sorry I had to come Jimmy." Kendra said sadly.  
"No, No. I'm glad you came. The more the merrier." Jimmy told her.  
Kendra flashed him a big smile.  
"Hey Kendra, over here." Toby yelled.  
"See ya Spin." She said as she went over to where J.T. and Toby was standing.  
  
Ellie walked over and took Jimmy's hand. She led him into a back bedroom. Many arousing ideas streamed through Jimmy's head.  
"We need to talk." She said.  
"Okay, what about." Then she said the one word he hoped she wouldn't.  
"Sean." That one word made Jimmy's heart sink. "What about him?" he asked curiously.  
"I still haven't broke it off with him."  
"Oh, so you like him more?" Jimmy asked sadly.  
"I'm still not sure." She replied.  
"So you don't want to go to the movies tomorrow?" He sounded even more sad than before.  
"I still haven't decided. I'm really sorry, Jimmy." She said.  
"Yeah? So am I. "He walked off into the living room where the party was still going on.  
"Hey Jimmy, what's wrong?" asked Emma.  
"Nothing really, someone just break my heart. Nothing really new."  
"Oh Jimmy" she replied as she threw her arms tightly around him.  
Emma was secretly crushing on him. He was completely oblivious, though. Through the music, a chilling scream filled the air. Everyone ran to the master bedroom where Kendra lay cold and lifeless on the bed. Spinner broke into tears as suspicion grew.  
"Why, why her?" Spin repeated over and over through his sobs.  
"Oh Spin" Paige said sympathetically as she started to cry.  
  
Who did it? Why? Find out l8er on. This chap was really short too and I'm soooo sorry....I'll try 2 write more next chapter! 


	3. The Killer is Revealed?

Jimmy started to worry that a killer was still in his house and then ideas started to fly. Rick could be back wanting revenge, Dean is after Paige again and he's trying to scare her. Maybe it's someone they don't even know. It might even be one of his closest friends. Maybe Spin got fed up or maybe Paige is jealous of all the attention that Spin was giving Kendra. It could've even been suicide.  
"Who did this?" Spin screamed to the crowd. Obviously no one answered.  
"You can go to hell!" Spin screamed to the culprit, even though he didn't know who he was talking to.  
"Spin, calm down. You'll have a heart attack!" Paige said as she worried.  
"She's right, Spin." Hazel agreed.  
"Yeah dude take a chill pill." Sean replied.  
"Take a chill pill?!?!?! My sister is freaking dead and you tell me to take a freaking chill pill?!?!? You can just shut the hell up, Sean!"  
Sean walks off in a rage and slams Jimmy's door. Emma runs after her ex.  
"Spin you're a jerk! He was trying to help you!" Emma yelled.  
"Kiss mine, goody-goody!" Spin retaliated.  
She left too.  
"Geez Spin, you sure know how to clear a crowd!" J.T. joked.  
"God! Someone's dead and your cracking jokes, Yorke?!" Spin said angrily. J.T. copied the others and stormed out.  
Jimmy, Manny, Ellie, Ashley, Spin, Terri, Toby, Hazel, Liberty, Marco, Paige, Jay, Amy, and Alex all searched the rest of the house independently to see if they could find anymore bodies. They only found Kendra and decided to see how she died. She had five stab wounds in her chest area. Everyone thought in silence as they went to the last bedroom of Jimmy's big house. Paige opened the closet and let a big scream. In there, was the body of none other than...Emma Nelson. At that moment, the power went out. Paige jumped into Spinner's arms. Ash took her stepbrother, Toby, into her arms as well. Jimmy and Ellie took each other's hand.  
"We're outta here!" Jay said as he dragged Alex and Amy.  
The group heard six thumps. They finally found out what it was. Their three heads fell to the floor followed by their bodies. Ash takes Toby and runs right into a figure. Toby could feel Ash's warm blood oozing down their locked hands. He knew she was dead and that he was next. The blood covered knife sliced into his stomach then it twisted it around. He was dead. The murderer targeted Manny and Terri next. With one swift throw of his knife, he chopped both of their heads off. Paige screamed as she was strangled to death even though Spin tried to fight him off. Liberty tried a smart move and hid under the bed. The killer also tried to hide there. He won the hiding place. Hazel and Marco both bolted to the door, only to find it was locked and they couldn't see to unlock it. They also got hacked off. The back up generator came on to reveal a person with an all black outfit and a ski mask holding a bloody knife. Spin tackled him from behind and the figure dropped their knife. Ellie bent down to take of the mask. When their face was revealed everyone gasped as they found out the killer was.......... HAHAHA... that's why I labeled it a suspense. I will post a chapter telling the identity if I get 10 good reviews.... No good reviews, no new chapter. Hopefully you'll know who it is. ( one review per person! If you try 2 cheat...no chapter!)  
  
I LOVE MY FANS! 


	4. An Identity and a Look into the Future

Ellie lifted off the ski mask only to reveal the face of her boyfriend.....SEAN! He was jealous and decided to make sure he was the only one for Ellie. Jimmy reaches into his father's gun cabinet and pulls out a rifle. He takes aim and shoots Sean right between the eyes. He was dead and he wasn't ever going to kill again.  
  
...5 years Later.  
  
Jimmy walks out to the patio and takes a seat beside his wife. Ellie smiles at him and then stares at her pregnant stomach. They had an ultra sound and found out they were having twin boys. They stare across the street and wave at their neighbor Spinner, his wife Stephanie, and their kids, Jen and Collin. Ever since the murders they moved out of Degrassi and are living happy lives with the only people left. There was a sudden knock at the door. Ellie opened it and saw a familiar face. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
"Ellie Nash?" the stranger said.  
"Actually it's Ellie Brooks now." she replied.  
"So you married Jimmy?" he asked.  
"Do I know you?" she questioned.  
"Ell, it's me, J.T. Yorke" he answered.  
She gave him a hug, invited him in, and caught up about events. J.T. is moving next door to Spinner and Stephanie.  
They all live a long, happy life. 


End file.
